


THE QUIET

by orphan_account



Series: Blue Neighbourhood [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's an asshole, M/M, Sad Vibes, Songifc, Stiles is Heartsick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek doesn't know what he did wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE QUIET

_Growing distance free of explanation, we’re getting deeper in this mess_.

Stiles was sitting across the loft, talking to Scott, and Derek was sitting in the living room, face in his hands.

He had fucked it up, fucked them up, everything up. In the span of a few minutes after he got home.

He had said something that had set Stiles’ brain on fire, and he isolated himself to their bedroom.

Derek had been sleeping on their couch for three weeks.

 _Take careful contemplation, I’d rather be spitting blood than have this silence fuck me up_.

“Stiles, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry?”

“Leave me alone, seriously.”

“Stiles.”

“Leave me the fuck alone. And don’t touch me.”

“Stiles, please, I didn’t mean to-“

“Fuck off.”

_This separation, this time between us. For some revelation, you don’t care to discuss._

“Stiles?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Derek.”

“Stiles. I swear to god, I didn’t mean to. I didn’t mean to break you, I didn’t. I-Stiles-I just-“

His voice broke and he slid against the door.

_Say anything, anything hurts less than the quiet._

Stiles was laying on the king sized bed, he was crying, crying as hard as he ever had.

Derek was knocking on the door.

“Stiles? Say something. Say something to let me know you’re still there. That you still love me. This fucking quiet is killing me.”

“Leave me alone.”

_Used to give each other the world, every bit. I used to be the one you came to when it all went to shit._

Derek thought back to when they first moved in together, when Stiles kept having that nightmare.

He would hold him until the early hours of the morning, saying nothing, stroking his hair, being there for him.

Stiles used to text Derek every hour asking how he was, how his day was going.

But not anymore.

_Anything hurts less than the quiet._


End file.
